sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Natnarf/1st Blog: How to add a TOP...sorta...
Hi. I'm FRaN, or Francesca in terms of my real name, but I'd rather be known as Natnarf. It's my first blog. I know. What a way to start off my very first blog on Sofia Wikia. I started my account here some few days ago, but I really didn't know what to post or write about. Oh well, let's start then. If you had seen my Profile page in Disney Wiki, you would notice there are a couple of Tops at some convenient parts of that page. I'll teach you how. So I've just been messing around with my Profile every now and then, but hey, it's worth the wait. Anyway, as I said earlier, I've been messing around with my Profile page; editing, editing, and re-editing...like adding stuff....tables, Userboxes, Links, Photos...It's not very hard to imagine that you'd want to try making your page look fancy or cool...which ever word is closest to. (Sorry in advance if I have any wrong spellings...I haven't held up a pen in a long time since I gave birth to my daughter.) Then a few days ago, I was scrolling down towards the middle of my Profile page, and a thought hit me. "Why does it take a long time to scroll back up or down? There's already a Contents box, so it makes it easier to go down. But what about going back up?" I remembered how it would've been easier going up or down in other blogs and websites, like Xanga, or Myspace, etc. So...why didn't it have something like that here? I decided to quickly research; by checking out the forums, the Questions area, Topics area, the Chat area, even in my old High School Computing Data and Encoding textbooks....but I didn't find anything. So I decided to quickly play around with my page, even if it means damaging it a bit, by right-clicking on my page and go to View Page Source. I remembered in High School that if you want to look for a specific part of the page, try seeing if it has a Navigational Identification, or nav id for short. And....BOO-YAH! There it was, #toc. It leads to the Contents part of your Profile page. To add this #toc, simply copy the main URL link of the page you're editing, then add '#toc '''at the after the link. Like so, This is my Profile Page: http://sofia.wikia.com/wiki/User:Natnarf This is what it looks like after you put it: http://sofia.wikia.com/wiki/User:Natnarf#toc Just simply copy the new link into the Target page or URL to whatever word(s) or sentence(s) you want to link it with, and ''Voila! C'est Manifique! If you wanna do this too, but my explanation is not clear enough for you, you can message me on my wall if you have other questions or have a request to investiage how to add or edit something that you'd wanna have on your Profile page. B4N! Natnarf 12:46, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts